Not-So-Public Display of Affection
by Azurealean
Summary: In which Rin is embarrassed about being lovey-dovey, even when no one is watching. (RinxFem!Haru)


**Authors' Notes :**

**Disclaimer : We own nothing. It's a fic form of a doujinshi that Azure found on Tumblr, credit goes to whoever made it. She fawned over the thing for a long while and insisted that we turn it into a fic.**

* * *

It was a very uneventful Saturday so far.

Haru sat together with Rin in her home's living room, lazily lounging about with nothing to do. A companionable silence shrouded the two, the only sounds being the faint chirping of the birds outside. She watched with bright blue eyes as the redhead slump over her table, a bored expression strewn across his features. Rin's cheek was resting on his upturned palm, his elbow propped up on the table. His eyes were directed at nothing in particular, bringing Haru to the conclusion that he was physically present, but mentally absent.

For a moment, his sharp, shark-like canines flashed as he opened his mouth with a yawn.

Haru blinked as a random thought popped up in her head, breaking the long string of boredom tied around the house. Her chin rested on her palm, elbows propped up on the table in front of her. Tilting her head slightly to the side, she spoke through the silence. "You really do love me a lot, don't you?" she asked casually.

"Hm?" Rin absentmindedly hummed, still staring off into blank space. "Yeah."

The silence returned after that, allowing the gears in the redhead's mind to turn for a few moments and process the situation.

_Click._

"EEEEHHHHH?!" he exclaimed — or rather, screeched — as realization kicked in as if he was hit by a speeding ten-wheeler, eyes shooting wide open in surprise. Rin's temperature caught fire as his face practically errupted into flames, burning a bright red. His expression was of utter embarrassment and shock, something that Haru found very interesting. "N-no!"

"Even though you just said yeah," Haru retorted matter-of-factly. On an afterthought, she added, "Or does that mean you don't love me?"

Rin shot up immediately, slightly surprising her as he slammed his hands down forcefully on to the table, causing it to tremble slightly. "NO!" he nearly yelled, cerise eyes looking directly at her own. "T-that's not it, I swear! Don't even think about it!"

The ravenette watched as Rin struggled and tripped over his words, tongue-tied, barely able to form a coherent sentence. She knew what Rin meant and that he was telling the truth — he wouldn't be this troubled over it if he truly didn't care about her. She was just having her fun, no harm in that. With those thoughts in mind, she gave a small smile. However, that smile was wiped off as fast as it came. She would've smirked if it weren't so amusing to watch Rin fumble like that, and she didn't want the show to come to an end so soon.

She found the sight of a flustered Rin adorable, seeing the usually proud shark stumble around with his own mouth, spouting what sounded like gibberish — the English words from his _colorful_ vocabulary wasn't helping at all. As a few minutes passed by, the bright pinkish-red that spread through his cheeks rivaled his cerise locks did not simmer down at all even as the 'shark' somewhat calmed down, instead seemingly increasing in intensity.

From Haru's point of view, he seemed like a tsundere that was having trouble with his feelings.

"G-geez..." he mumbled, a few drops of sweat dripping down his forehead from the emotional chaos that he experienced moments prior from now. "Stuff like 'I love you' feels awful, dammit!" Rin buried his face into his hands, then sank down to bury it in his arms on the table, away from Haru's view. She found it all adorable, Rin acting all shy and embarrassed. He knew his face was still burning red, thousands of butterflies fluttering around his stomach, causing his discomfort.

A small tap on the top of his head caused him to look up curiously, cerise meeting blue once again, the female swimmer's eyes glistening just like the reflection of the sun's rays on clear blue waters.

"_I_ love _you_, though."

"Gah!" His face's red hue turned a few shades darker - and brighter - if that was possible, making him seem like a lit up Christmas light. He simply just banged his forehead onto the table with a loud _thud_, a new wave of embarrassment hitting him. Rin released what sounded like a strangled whine-scream (Haru couldn't tell, it was probably a mix of both — though it _did _sound like a whale with an upset stomach), erupting from his throat. "Don't just...!"

"ButinthatcaseIloveyoutoo..." Rin mumbled quickly, his words jumbled together by excessive speed and muffled by his arms — it was almost impossible to comprehend, but Haru understood anyway. Comical pillars of steam were coming out of his ears, presumably from the excessive amount of heat in his face as he flushed even deeper.

Haru's expression remained blank as she stared at Rin's embarrassment, the amusement dancing in her eyes betraying her flat look.

"Cute..."

"H-Haru...!"


End file.
